Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device production composition and a pattern formation method.
Discussion of the Background
Photolithography technologies of forming a resist pattern using a photoresist composition have been in practice for example in the field of microfabrication for production of integrated circuit elements and others. Specifically, a resist film is formed on a substrate with a photoresist composition and a short-wavelength radiation ray such as KrF excimer laser (wavelength: 248 nm) or ArF excimer laser (wavelength: 193 nm) is irradiated to the resist film through a mask pattern, forming a resist pattern consisting of exposed and non-exposed regions.
Recently under the trend toward reduction in size of semiconductor devices and others, reduction in processing size is in progress for higher integration density, using multilayer resist process. In the multilayer resist process, a coated film is formed on a substrate, using a semiconductor device production composition (for example, inorganic film-forming composition); a resist pattern is formed on the coated film, using an organic material different in etching speed from the coated film; the resist pattern is then transferred to the inorganic film by dry etching and it is further transferred to the substrate by dry etching, to give a substrate carrying a desired pattern (see, e.g., JP-A No. 2001-284209, JP-A No. 2010-85912, JP-A No. 2008-39811).
Recently, in addition to compositions containing a silicon-based compound, metal compound-containing compositions that give a higher etching selectivity to the silicon dioxide film that is formed next to the coated film and an resist lower-layer film (which is an organic film) have been studied as the semiconductor device production compositions (see JP-T No. 2005-537502).
In addition to the reduction in size described above, devices such as integrated circuit elements are becoming more and more sophisticated and thus, methods of forming a pattern by the multilayer resist process on a substrate patterned for example with wiring grooves (trenches) and plug grooves (via holes) and method of forming a complicated pattern by forming patterns multiple times are in practice.